


Seconds are all we have (so start counting instead of praying)

by nightmareduringxmas (Hieiandshino)



Series: 15 brigadeiros: Raio [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 15brigadeiros, Gen, spoilers from The Last Battle
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/nightmareduringxmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para a vida e para a morte, tudo o que somos são segundos.</p>
<p>(<b>Tema:</b> Segundos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds are all we have (so start counting instead of praying)

**Author's Note:**

> _The Chronicles of Narnia/As Crônicas de Nárnia_ não me pertencem. Sou como o Neil Gaiman, escrevo fanfics e choro em silêncio.
> 
> Não foi betado, então perdoe qualquer erro.
> 
> Spoilers de "A Última Batalha" ("The Last Battle"), também conhecida como a última crônica.

_All winter we got carried away_  
_Over on the rooftops, let's get married_  
_All summer we just hurried_  
_So come over, just be patient, and don't worry_  
_So come over, just be patient, and don't worry_

Coldplay, "Death and all his friends"

* * *

 Susan tinha doze anos quando percebeu que estar viva e então estar morta era uma questão de segundos. Foi naquela noite, quando as bombas coloriram a noite de Londres, trazendo sons de explosões e o medo de ser o azarado sortudo cujas bombas cairiam bem em cima ou na região de seu _bunker_. O _bunker_ ficava a um minuto da casa dos Pevensie e Susan, a segunda mais velha da família, sabia que era dever seu cuidar de seus irmãos mais novos. Entretanto, as sirenes eram muito altas e o desespero das pessoas parecia ser a única emoção que eles sabiam usar ( _menos Edmund que, por alguma razão, estava calmo e um tanto curioso com o que estava acontecendo_ ).

Quando estavam escondidos, todos acocorados uns aos outros, ouvindo as explosões ocorrerem em diversos locais da cidade, Susan olhou para o teto do _bunker_ e começou há contar os segundos, porque era apenas isso: uma questão de segundos até que a bomba caísse e matasse a todos. Ou, talvez não; perguntava-se, entre um segundo e outro que era contado, o que acontecesse caso _ela_ sobrevivesse e todos os outros estivessem mortos. As probabilidades eram muitos e nenhuma boa o suficiente para Susan querer viver enquanto sua família inteira estivesse morta. Quando percebeu, estava chorando.

A bomba não veio e algumas pessoas choraram de alegria, agradecendo a Deus por mais uma chance. Susan olhou para sua família, que se abraçava, e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Edmund, cujo rosto estava impassível. Viu neles que ele também estava contando os segundos, mas Susan nunca teve coragem de lhe perguntar se ficou feliz ou triste pelas bombas não terem caído justamente no _bunker_ deles.

.

Susan nunca quis entrar naquele armário. Havia algo de familiar, algo de secreto e Susan podia jurar que sentiu um vento gelado bater em seu rosto, algo que não sentia há muito tempo, quando ainda era uma criança. Eles eram, porém, os grandes reis e rainhas de Nárnia, e uma passagem estranha, cheia de roupas de inverno, velhas e esfarrapadas sendo usadas apenas por flores e folhas que se embrenharam à entrada da passagem e perfuraram os tecidos, merecia a atenção deles. E não era como eles a _temessem_.

Peter parou bem em frente, mordendo seu lábio inferior da mesma maneira como fazia quando se lembrava de algo de muito tempo atrás, apenas na presença de seus irmãos. Edmund, sorriu e murmurou para Lucy se aquilo não a lembrava de algo, o qual a fez sorrir de volta, seus olhos brilhando, maliciosos. Susan segurou uma mecha de seus cabelos entre seus dedos e a enrolou lentamente, tentando entender essa sensação de já ter estado ali antes. Lembrou-se do calor, do cheiro de roupas pouco usadas, da sensação da madeira contra as palmas de suas mãos, do ranger que pareceu parar e de se sentir sufocada perante uma escuridão que já deveria ter terminado e não o fez.

\- Não acho que é uma boa ideia. — Susan murmurou, tentando se afastar.

\- Não há necessidade de temer, Rainha Susan. — Peter disse, os olhos alegres e um sorriso _jovem_ no rosto. Susan lembrou-se de um verão e roupas estranhas; ele era menor do que Susan jamais se lembrou ( _até agora_ ) e era algo relacionado há um corredor longo, escuro, na casa de relativos. Ela estava com medo; ele sempre foi corajoso. — Estamos todos juntos.

Gostaria de dizer que ele estava errado, mas concordou, porque eles _sempre_ estariam juntos. Fechou os olhos, segurou a mão de Edmund e foi guiada até a abertura na montanha. Peter foi primeiro, seguido de Lucy, sempre Lucy. Edmund estava atrás de Susan, ainda segurando sua mão.

O calor se tornou familiar. O cheiro de roupas também. A madeira estalou aos pés pesados de Peter, que parou em seguida. Lucy bateu de frente a ele, queixando-se. Edmund apertou a mão de Susan com mais força, subindo seus dedos para enlaça-los em seu pulso, um sinal que, caso algo desse errado, ele a puxaria para fora dali com toda a força possível. Susan ficou parada no escuro, sua mão livre procurando Lucy, até que tocou seus cabelos. Lucy reclamou, batendo seu cotovelo em Peter, que reclamou baixinho. Atrás de si, Edmund estava rindo, nem nervoso e nem malicioso, mas tudo o que Susan pensou foi em contar os segundos, sem saber por quê. Algo a ver com uma guerra, algo a ver com um homem cruel de linguagem distinta e toda uma nação disposta a matar a si e aos outros.

_Uma bomba irá cair_ , ela pensou, logo quando outro estalo seco da madeira ecoou e Peter soltou um grito, Lucy indo atrás dele. Susan sentiu o pânico enlaçar seus braços como um amante e puxou Lucy pela roupa, em vão. Foi puxada também e gritou para Edmund larga-la, mas ele era Edmund, o Justo, e não a soltou em nenhum momento.

No fim, quem caiu fora ela.

.

Um segundo e Susan estava sentada em sua casa, tomando um chá, perguntando-se onde estavam seus irmãos inconsequentes. Trinta segundos e provou mais um biscoito que ela e uma de suas amigas fizeram a mais, enquanto planejavam dar a maioria para James e Arthur, que viviam justamente há três quadras da casa de Susan e que sempre sorriam e cumprimentavam as duas quando passavam, deixando-as sem graça e podendo apenas recorrer a risinhos abafados e rostos corados. Dois minutos quando se perguntou quando seus pais chegariam de viagem e dois minutos e vinte segundos para voltar às indagações sobre seus irmãos e lembrar que havia outras pessoas ( _até_ adultos _, pelo amor de tudo o que é sagrado — menos Deus_ ) envolvidas em seus devaneios ridículos.

Três minutos e trinta e cinco segundos e um telefonema, que a faz engolir seu chá em seco e sair correndo para a sala, atrás do telefone. Três minutos e cinquenta segundos para alcança-lo e perguntar-se se eram seus pais, antes de segurá-lo e leva-lo até um de seus ouvidos. Quatro minutos e disse “Alô? Quem é?” e dez segundos, depois disso, para que a ligação caísse. Quatro minutos e vinte e cinco segundos para a batida na porta e uma sensação estranha preencheu Susan Pevensie. Mesmo assim, ela atendeu após cinco segundos de surpresa em ouvir a porta bater.

Um policial estava à porta e os dois se olharam até os quatro minutos e trinta segundos virarem quatro minutos e quarenta e três.

\- Bom dia, Madame. — ele disse, em voz gravíssima, e demorou exatos dez segundos para voltar a falar, mas então Susan já estava agarrando a maçaneta na porta com tanta força que seus dedos estavam brancos — Trago más notícias.

Susan nunca gostou de rodeios, então o cortou quando ele ameaçou fazer outra pausa — aos quatro minutos e cinquenta e quatro segundos — com as pernas bambas, o rosto branco como giz e seus olhos grandes, quase saltando de seu rosto: - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Demorou sete minutos para que o homem retirasse sua boina e a olhasse diretamente nos olhos, com alguma coisa triste em seu semblante.

\- Sinto muito em lhe dizer, mas houve um acidente de trem—

Susan se lembrou de si mesma contando os segundos para que as bombas caíssem em cima de si e de sua família, dos segundos contados enquanto atravessava o armário, dos segundos contados enquanto voltava e perguntou-se porque elas demoraram tanto.

**Author's Note:**

>  **15brigadeiros**  
>  **Bloco:** Raio  
>  **Tema:** Segundos
> 
> Não ficou a melhor coisa do mundo, mas eu tentei. Eu juro. Ainda me acostumando com o fandom de novo e, damn, como eu senti falta.


End file.
